Realizations
by BloodyStar-Nightshayde
Summary: Bruce's running again, and Hulk isn't all he seems. Steve is wondering where he fits into this futuristic world. Natasha finds out that weakness isn't always bad. Clint just wants a family. Thor comes to the conclusion that sometimes you make your own family. Tony finally gets the one thing money has never been able to buy. Snapshots into the lives of the Avengers.
1. Steve

**Those of you that have read this already, I've put the chapters in order for how I see them playing out. Nothing's changed within the chapters, so you don't have to reread them if you don't want to. Like I said, they're just in order, and it flows better this way, I think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Don't sue me, please. I'm a poor college student with no money unless you want to take the busted iPod I found the other day. **

* * *

Steve buried his head in his hands again. He has no idea what he's doing anymore. Everything was much simpler before. He has come to referring to time in terms of before he was frozen and after. It's the only way he can keep himself sane.

He sighs and wonders if anyone actually cares anymore. It's all so fast paced and "time is money". No one takes time to appreciate the little things anymore.

Steve wonders if that's the battle hardened soldier in him looking for justification for the things he's done, or if it's the sickly kid from Brooklyn. He doesn't know. But maybe it's a bit of both. Maybe the kid from Brooklyn survived in more than Steve thought.

He hates it here. There's nothing for him. The team split after the alien invasion of New York. Steve still can't believe that actually happened and that he played a major role in the fighting.

Natasha and Clint took off for parts unknown doing something for SHIELD. Thor took Loki back to Asgard. Another thing Steve can't comprehend. An actual god, or demigod, Steve's not sure what to call him other than a tentative teammate. Bruce left to some unknown destination to keep everyone from being hurt by Hulk.

And Tony, Howard's son. Howard's grown son. Come to think of it every one of his teammates has something Steve could have never dreamed of before. Tony is Howard, but not. In so many ways he's not, and is _better_ for it. Steve sees that now.

Steve pulls out a sketch pad and pencil he swiped from Stark's tower before everyone scattered, and begins to draw. He lets everything pour onto the page, not thinking, just letting his hand flow over the page.

The Avengers drift through his mind. He can't believe how they went from grudge match of the century to near flawless teamwork when it mattered. Maybe that would be how they would always operate, but Steve doesn't want that.

Because for a moment if felt like they could become a family.

Steve shook his head and continued to draw.

Stark, _Tony_, had offered everyone a place at his tower, and Steve had wanted to accept, he really did. But with everyone scattering, Steve was worried Tony and himself would never get past the fights they had. Steve didn't think he could deal with living in the same place as Tony, if only for the fact that he was so wrong about the billionaire and doesn't know how to make it up to him.

Tony really knew more than Steve could ever hope to. He knew how to handle Bruce and the Hulk. Walking on eggshells around the guy only made things worse. Tony was able to set Bruce at ease almost effortlessly, and Steve envied Tony for that.

The more Steve thought about it, the more he realized there was no place in this world for an outdated war hero with no other skills. Tony had his company, Bruce ran, Thor was a prince and Natasha and Clint returned to SHIELD. Steve had nothing. Except his art.

Looking at the nearly finished work, Steve was both surprised and not to see an image of the Avengers. Not surprised because they're what he's been dwelling on for a while, and surprised because of the image shown.

It's Stark's tower, still in ruins, but all the Avengers are present. Clint is sitting on top of what looks to be an old bookcase, while Natasha looks at him in fond exasperation. How Steve was able to draw that on the stoic assassin's face is a mystery, and Steve resolves to never let anyone see the picture due to that alone.

Thor is eating something square (probably pop tarts, as the Avengers found he had an unhealthy love for the confection) while lounging on what's left of the couch. Steve is in the middle of Bruce and Tony while they try to explain something to him. Tony is half out of his suit while a robot is following him trying to get the rest off.

It's Bruce that shocks Steve the most. Bruce is laughing at something, and Steve wonders if he got it right. But the outline of a grinning Hulk is what catches his attention. And Steve realizes that sometime in the battle Hulk went from a mindless beast to a valuable teammate. One that they could rely on to watch their backs.

And Steve misses them.

They made him feel like he belonged somewhere. Like he wasn't alone, even if he didn't understand this century. But that's okay, because Thor is in the same boat. They explained things to him and didn't expect him to understand immediately, even if Tony made a show of how lucky Steve is that Tony took the time to explain it to him.

The soft metallic thud behind Steve startles him. And Steve knows it's Tony and is unsurprised when he sees the metal suit in his periphery. He is surprised when Tony sits on the ground beside him.

"Hey Cap." Tony says.

"Stark." Steve nods back.

"Nice picture. Didn't know you could draw." Tony isn't making fun of him, Steve realizes this. It's a defense, against what, Steve can only guess.

"I don't usually show people, besides I'm not that good." Steve hides the picture to his chest.

"C'mon let me see it Cap. I can be a very good art critic when I want to be." Steve sees something in Tony's eyes, and can't figure it out.

"What are you doing here, Stark?" Another flash of something before Tony masks it again.

"Oh, just checking on everyone's favorite Capsicle." Steve notices for the first time how forced the easy grin on Tony's face is.

"Stark."

"Okay, Pep was bugging me about something with the company and I may or may not have taken off and am now using you as an excuse." Tony looks away from him.

Steve relaxes and sees Tony. Just Tony, not the billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist he portrays all the time In that moment, Tony snatches the pad out of his hands.

"Hey! No! It's not done." Steve is scrambling to get it back, but somehow Tony holds him off. And Steve can't help but be amazed again at the suit Tony built. It holds up to his strength when Steve forgets and tackles Tony trying to get the pad back, and manages.

Steve goes to say something, but the look on Tony's face stops him. "What?"

"How did you manage to draw that? You better never show anyone that or..." Tony's half threat trails off as his face lights up in comprehension. "Cap. Why did you not stay at the tower?"

"Tony. Don't." Steve doesn't even notice he has stopped referring to Tony as Stark.

"Cap. Come on. Let's go back to the tower. We'll hang that picture somewhere once everyone is home."

Steve lets Tony lead him away, wondering why he didn't go to the tower in the first place.

He can't come up with a reason.

Eventually everyone is at the tower, with Bruce being the last found. It's just like Steve's picture. Without the rubble. And Natasha's fond exasperation is a fleeting expression, but becoming more frequent and is directed to more than just Clint.

Something goes boom and smoke billows up from where Tony and Bruce have hid themselves doing "science", personally Steve thinks Tony likes to scare the resident assassins.

Bruce runs up from the stairs laughing, followed by Tony, who looks like the cartoons that have something blow up in their face. Tony chases Bruce around the room as everyone dodges the two scientists and when Hulk comes out to play it turns into a big dog pile with Hulk on the bottom. And somehow Steve ends up on top of Clint and under Tony, and elbows and feet are everywhere as everyone laughs trying to untangle themselves from each other, but it's not working too well. Steve doesn't care anymore.

Because this is his family and he wouldn't trade them for anything.


	2. Thor

**I tried something a little different with this one. But I'm not sure how much I like it. Feedback would be appreciated, but isn't necessary. I'm not going to be an author that begs for reviews. Thank you for those of you that have stuck with me from the beginning. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

Thor was confused. He sat regaling tales of his time on Midgard with Sif and the warriors three. These were comrades in arms that Thor had fought beside for Midgardian Centuries, yet it didn't feel right.

Thor went through the motions, but something was missing.

His mother Frigga was the only one to notice. Then again, Loki may have noticed but Odin's punishment had him locked in the deepest dungeon, and Thor was unable gain access. That was another thing that Thor questioned. He had never really questioned Odin before, but now it was becoming more common. Maybe the Midgardian curiosity was rubbing off on him.

Thor looked around the Palace and thought about how his Midgardian friends would react to the grandeur.

Jane, beautiful Jane Foster, would probably never make it to the palace. She would be content to study the Bifrost, or what remained of it, with Darcy and Erik Selvig. The latter two would try to draw her to the city to explore, or would try to go back to Midgard.

Bruce would probably tip toe around everything even if the Hulk could not cause significant damage as everything was built to withstand most Aesir. The doctor would be fascinated with the magic around them and may join Erik and Jane.

Steve would be in denial. Here he would come face to face with what Midgardians regard as myth. The captain would probably get along well with the warriors and Sif.

Natasha would also probably get along well with Sif. Thor could already hear the debates of fighting styles. Maybe it would be better to keep those two separate.

Clint would need to be kept out of trees. He would find joy in scaring the Aesir from above. Frigga would take him to task and leave the man running. Thor almost laughed out loud at the image.

And Tony would be another Thor's mother would take to task, but to keep him out of places he shouldn't be. Tony would also complain about the lack of technology, Midgardian technology, and would try to modify what they had to be more familiar.

"Is something funny my son?" Frigga asked of Thor.

"No Mother. I was just thinking." Thor responded.

"Of Midgard?"

Thor spoke with Frigga about Midgard. And realized that even with the short time he had been there, Thor had formed stronger connections to the short lived people of Midgard than he had with his friends here on Asgard. His mother told him to go back. Besides she would one day like to meet the woman that stole her son's heart.

The first thing Thor does when he lands in New Mexico, is find Jane. He does. But not where he expects to. She has been recruited to work on a project with the government, and they can speak only for a short while before some strange man comes and tells Thor he needs to leave.

Thor tells her he will visit the Man of Iron, and he will speak with her again soon.

Thor goes to the tower, bringing the accompanying rain and thunder. Tony isn't surprised, but Steve is. The lightning and thunder bringing about flashbacks from a war long since passed. Thor apologizes and Steve waves it off saying it's something he will have to get used to.

Thor is happy to discover the cabinet full of pop tarts, and proceeds to devour three boxes immediately. Steve and Tony can only look on in disgusted horror.

Clint and Natasha come to the tower a week later. Clint apparently had not gotten the memo about the pop tarts being Thor's. This caused some chaos to ensue. And Tony resolving to make everything lightning proof, somehow.

Steve just shakes his head at them, and goes back to learning everything he's missed while he was frozen. Thor wonders if he is part Jotun, but then he's not blue so that can't be. Plus he's not trying to kill Thor, so that's another thing against that theory.

When Tony and Natasha emerge from Tony's lab saying they found Bruce, Thor is amazed. He had not known they were able to track the doctor from the tower. When they pick up the good doctor, Thor can't help but notice that they all need each other.

That is something Loki would laugh at him for.

Odin, Frigga and Loki may have been his family, the one he had grown up with, but these people were more family to him at this point.

On Asgard, Thor always had to be the Prince. He had never been allowed to do as these Midgardians do, which sometimes is nothing at all.

Thor likes the lack of expectation they have of him. He is not on above them, and while he could harm them, he never will. At least not of his own volition.

Because they are his chosen family, and that is what Loki doesn't understand. But Thor hasn't given up on him yet. He will make Loki see this. Because in the end, what really makes a family, isn't the blood shared between people.

It's the bonds forged by hardships and those are thicker than blood.


	3. Natasha

**This one did not want to be written, so I apologize if some of it sounds forced. Natasha is a very hard character to get into her head, at least for me. I don't know much about her other than the movies, so I'm sorry if I didn't get it right. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just play with other people's toys. It's not stealing if I give them back right?**

* * *

Natasha doesn't know how to erase the red out of her ledger. She wants to, but she can't figure it out. She wonders if she'll ever be able to get it out. Somehow she thinks the red might be permanent. It's not something she likes, but she may be able to live with it now.

In their own way each of the Avengers have helped her come to terms with it, even if they don't realize it themselves. She knows she'll never tell them. But somehow she gets the feeling they know already.

Her life was never easy, especially growing up in the red room. Every day was a fight for survival, and today is no different. It was somehow easier when she was with the Avengers, dysfunctional as they were, it worked.

But that changed when everyone went their separate ways. Natasha and Clint return to SHIELD. She would have liked to stay, but her mistrust of anything comfortable holds her back. Clint argues that they can finally have a place to call home, and Natasha counters that home doesn't exist for people like them.

Over the few weeks, Natasha finds herself keeping tabs on everyone, discretely of course. She tracks Stark as he goes about business and then Steve goes and lives in the tower. Natasha wonders how that works out, seeing as Steve and Stark were at each other's throats since they met. She knows Steve's alright in the capable hands of Stark, as much at that statement is an oxymoron. Natasha monitors New Mexico for signs that Thor has returned, and when he does she sees him meet up with Jane Foster. Clint, of course is with her most times, but she can't help but worry more when he gets sent off on solo missions.

Banner eludes her for a while. And that scares her. Banner is not who she thought he was. He's the only doctor Natasha will allow to treat her when she's conscious. Clint's the same way. When she finds him he's in Peru. He disappears randomly, and she can't figure out if it's a set pattern or if he's Hulking out more often than he used to. But she gives herself a few days to find him after he disappears, and she always manages to find him. SHIELD doesn't know she knows where he is, but Clint does and Fury suspects.

This is the kind of thing that gets people killed. Caring that is. Natasha tries to bury the affection she feels whenever she sees Stark do something stupid to keep the spotlight off Steve, or when Thor goes to the tower and there's an email in her inbox detailing how Stark needs help with the children that keep breaking everything.

Natasha actually snorts at that. Tony calling someone else a child when he takes pride in being childish himself. Natasha also wonders how he was able to get her email, but then remembers who the correspondence came from.

Clint and Natasha have just come back from a grueling mission to find Stark with Fury.

"Ah, there's the two love birds. Now let's go home." Tony rubs his hands together.

"What are you talking about, Stark?" Natasha asks, although she thinks she knows what he means.

"You and Katniss over there are going to be living at the tower." Tony grins.

Fury cuts in. "It would be best to have the team in one place. Instead of having to track everyone down for a crisis."

"Is this an order?" Clint asks.

"If it needs to be." Fury replies.

"Hey now, I don't want you guys living at the tower and being Debbie Downers if you have to be ordered there." Tony looks at Fury.

It takes an hour before Natasha and Clint decide it's easier to just go with Tony than to fight it. They grab their things and Natasha stares at the one duffle bag that holds her entire life, most of which are weapons.

Walking through the doors to the living area of the tower, Natasha and Clint are greeted to the sight of Steve and Thor fighting over a box of pop tarts. From what Natasha hears Steve is trying to get Thor to eat something else. And Natasha gets the feeling that this isn't the first time this fight has occurred.

It takes some getting used to. Thor's emotions could call up a thunder storm on whim, and the resulting booms make Natasha and Clint jumpier than usual. Tony's lack of schedule and late nights cause more than one near miss with an armed Natasha.

And Natasha sees a side of Tony she didn't know existed, even from when she went undercover as his PA.

Bruce has disappeared again. Natasha begins to panic after a week of being unable to find him. She slips into Tony's lab to see if she can find something to aid in her search, only to find Tony still there after three days.

Natasha silently worries about the way Tony acts, but doesn't say anything and goes to leave. But Tony calls her out and they work together to find the missing man. There are a few false leads, or old leads, and Tony usually would take the Ironman suit to check them out. Finally they find him and bring Bruce home.

And Natasha wonders when she began to think of the tower as home. She doesn't deserve it, but she has a home, for the first time in her life. She knows she won't give it up for anything. Even though Tony drives her insane testing her reflexes, Clint worries and cracks inappropriate jokes with Tony, Steve mothers everyone, Thor is clueless as ever, and Bruce thinks he needs to protect them from Hulk.

One of the first times Bruce hulks out, Natasha gets an apology from Hulk. She's surprised, but Hulk says he never meant to try to smash Spider Lady. And Natasha just pats his arm and nods at Hulk saying as long as it doesn't happen again.

They are liabilities, but Natasha finally realizes why people have them. It does matter, and they help her with life.

And she won't trade her family for the world.


	4. Clint

**Sorry this one's so short, but I had the same problem with Clint as I did with Natasha. I'm unfamiliar with their characters outside of the Avengers movie. I did the best I could. If anyone has anything they'd like me to add to any of these I'm open to ideas. I also would like to know if you guys want me to write one shots about life in the tower after I'm done with each of the POVs. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. **

* * *

Clint looked at the facility he was surveying. This was supposed to be a quick "in and out" mission, but someone fucked up. The numbers were wrong. Too many people, too many guards, too tight of surveillance. He wished Natasha were there to watch his back.

Or even Tony, Bruce, Steve or Thor. Any of them would be welcome.

God, he's turned soft. He's given himself an identifiable weakness. But he doesn't care, because he'd rather know them than be on his own.

If only Tasha could see that. He knows people like them have no home, but Clint wants one. The merry band of outcasts that came together to save the world made him feel like he belonged.

Clint continues with his mission, changing his original plan. He retrieves the information and gets out without getting marked, but not without a few injuries. While he's recuperating, Natasha comes to him, and they talk. They talk about the Avengers, and the reasons why they refused Tony's offer. Clint can see where Tasha is coming from, but he doesn't agree. They do deserve a home, and they finally have a chance at one. He tells Tasha this. She disagrees, but Clint can see the uncertainty in her eyes.

Clint knows she keeps tabs on all the members of their unorthodox family, but doesn't pressure her for information. It's enough that someone knows where they are.

When Fury orders them to live at the Tower, Clint is happy. He is relieved as well, because now Tasha and Clint can no longer deny themselves the family they have.

Steve really is the team dad. He is there when Clint has flashbacks from his time under Loki's spell, and the aftermath of Clint feeling like he needs to leave. Clint gets into many a debate with Steve over tactics and stealth missions. Clint feels the Avengers should do some more low profile missions, but Steve has a point when all he responds with is "Tony".

When Thor comes, Clint makes the mistake of eating the last pop tart. The resulting chase around the tower and the lightning storm that somehow conjures lightning _inside_ the tower gets laughter from the watching members of the team. But the thunder storm lingers until Tony gets a truckload of pop tarts delivered to the tower to appease Thor.

Tony is Tony. There is no other way to describe him. Clint can see the shadows in his eyes as he hides behind a mask showing everything as okay. Clint jokes with Tony and slowly the shadows lighten. Clint thinks they'll never go away completely, but he's going to try his damned hardest, because Tony is the glue that holds them together. And they need him, more than Tony will ever realize.

Clint tiptoes around Bruce once he is finally tracked down. He doesn't know what the doctor thinks of him, but Clint only lets him treat his injuries. Clint knows Bruce won't judge any of them, and admires the man for that. Tony smacks Clint and somehow it escalates to Hulk making an appearance and Hulk _plays_ with them. Clint realizes Hulk is like a child weapon. Like Natasha. Like him.

And Clint realizes they are all the same. Expectations unrealistic thrust upon them, and somehow managing to meet them, but not without price. Clint knows his family needs each other and they all have scars from their respective pasts. Steve is the least damaged of them, but how can you call someone 70 years displaced as mentally stable stumps Clint. They deal with it as best they can.

And there are relapses, but they learn the triggers. They learn the best way to calm each other, to bring them back to the present. And Clint knows this is where he belongs. Where he can finally heal, they all can heal.

Because that is what family does, they help.


	5. Bruce

**This was actually the first one shot I wrote for this story. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything, so please don't sue me, I have no money unless you want the penny I found on the ground yesterday. On with the story!**

* * *

Bruce Banner was running yet again. Only this time it wasn't because he was being chased; it was because he was terrified of what everything meant. The Avengers had accepted him, Hulk and all. It was something he couldn't get over. Hulk was dangerous, but he had saved Tony when he fell from the portal, so maybe he was only mostly dangerous? He didn't know but didn't want to wait to find out the answer the hard way if he was wrong.

He had ended up back in India. He felt Hulk more prevalent in his mind than ever before. He wasn't sure when he had stopped referring to Hulk as the Other Guy, but sometime in the last three months he'd been running and staying under the radar he had.

_Bruce sad_.

Bruce startled as Hulk initiated communication between them, something that had only recently developed.

'Yes, Hulk.' Bruce thought back.

_Why?_

That was a good question. If he really thought about it, he would have to say that he missed the Avengers. But they'd only been together for a very short time, and most of it was spent in chaos. How could he miss people he barely knew?

Natasha with her stoic face always waiting and ready for something to happen and happen it had. Going toe to toe with Hulk and evading him while on the Helicarrier was amazing. She was wary of him, but less so after they had helped save everyone from the aliens.

Clint, who Loki had turned into his puppet, pushing everything to the back of his mind to deal with the crisis at hand. It reminded Bruce of the struggles he went through daily to keep Hulk from emerging.

Thor, an actual demigod; it went against everything he knew to believe that demigods existed, but Thor had shown up and just fit in with everyone, not without hiccups but fit nonetheless. It helped that he could take a punch from Hulk and stand up afterwards.

Steve with his naïvety about how the world should be. Also being a bit stuck in the 1940's was a tad amusing, especially when he took things literally. He was a living legend on the battlefield but off of it he was just a normal person, albeit one out of time.

And Tony, the only person Bruce had ever met since he first Hulked out who didn't tiptoe around him. Tony who had no self-preservation instincts, who had gained Hulk's approval, because Hulk had caught him and saved him from plummeting to his death. Hulk wouldn't have done that if he didn't like Tony.

_Hulk know. _

'I'm sure you do, Hulk.' Bruce replied. He leaned back and looked at the stars. Another night without a roof over his head, but at least it wasn't raining.

Suddenly a light was shining through the brush.

"He's around here somewhere." A muttered voice reached his ears.

"Are you sure? Because if this is another false lead, I'm going to kill you Stark." A woman's voice carried over.

_Friends._

Bruce sat up abruptly. They found him. How? He jumped to his feet and made to disappear into the forest when he was illuminated by said light.

"Brucy!" Tony exclaimed. "Found you!"

"Must you act like a child all the time?" Natasha said exasperated.

"Why did you flee, friend?" Thor asked.

Steve and Clint just stood with the others awaiting an explanation.

_Friends help._

Bruce hesitated. Tony spoke up in his place.

"He doesn't have to answer, so long as he comes back with us right?"

Bruce realized that was exactly what he wanted to do. Was it what he should do? Probably not, but he had already made up his mind to go with them. Besides Hulk had accepted them in his own way, and that meant they were probably the safest to be around.

"He doesn't have to. It's his choice Tony. We just wanted to make sure he was alright, especially after taking off so quickly." Steve interjected.

Bruce was standing merely 10 feet away from his friends and he had yet to say anything to explain his reactions.

_Bruce stupid. Friends help._

And Bruce laughs, because Hulk is better at social interactions than he is.

"And what is so funny big guy?" Tony never let the proverbial elephant stay in the room for long.

"Hulk. I just realized he's better socially than I ever was." Bruce was surprised to find himself answering honestly.

"Wait, Hulk talks?" Clint finally spoke up.

Bruce nods and after a moment says, "I can hear him in my head, and he keeps telling me you guys are friends."

Tony's brow furrows at that. "Maybe the fact that you began to accept the Hulk is a part of you has begun to erode the mental barriers between you two." He trailed off muttering.

"I was thinking something similar; however I think it also has to do with Hulk being accepted in general by anyone." Bruce said.

"Can we save the sciency stuff until we get back to the tower?" Clint asks.

"You can't just interrupt the flow of thought, Legolas." Tony quipped. Tony walked over and threw his arm over Bruce's shoulder and says, "So what do you say? Come back with us and stay at the tower or stay here? It's your call."

Bruce grins in a way he hasn't in a long time, if ever, and says jokingly, "I don't know. The ground is actually pretty comfortable here, but some of the amenities are lacking."

Tony laughs and begins to steer Bruce in the direction they came from. The others came trailing behind them.

_See. Friends help._

Hulk was right, they did help. It would take some time for them to stop tiptoeing when he got a little agitated, especially when Tony poked or prodded him with sharp objects. And the first time he Hulks out without warning sends them on edge until they realize Hulk wants to play too. It's all a learning experience for the dysfunctional team turned family, but they handle it and Fury plays the overbearing father to them all. Bruce bites back a snort at the thought but he couldn't help but think it's true.

He wonders why he ever ran from this in the first place, but he can't come up with a rational reason and decides to let it go. Besides what does it matter when friends have become family and he knows he can rely on them at any time?

Truth is, it doesn't.


	6. Tony

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own theses characters. I just have delved into their minds and twisted them for my own amusement. **

* * *

Tony sat in his workshop tinkering with his suit. He can't help but think how empty the tower is. The Avengers were only there for a couple days to get everything straightened out, then they scattered to the wind.

Tony's hand slips and he lets out an expletive as he sticks his smarting finger in his mouth. He threw his tools down on the workbench and made his way out of the workshop. He sees evidence of the members of the Avengers everywhere.

The hole Hulk make with Loki is still present, and Tony wants to keep it, but knows Bruce will hate it, so he decides to have it cut out and preserved, but to be kept in storage. Maybe he'll give it to Hulk one day.

There are a few arrows from Clint left lying around, and Tony starts to tinker with them to make them better. He doesn't know how well he's done on them, but the balance is almost perfect and the tips are interchangeable. And Tony starts to draw up a design for a new bow, but needs more information from Clint to make it perfect.

This makes Tony want to examine Natasha's Widow's Bite. He knows he can make that better and more efficient, but again needs Natasha's input. All Tony knows is Natasha will kill him if he screws this up.

Tony looks over the footage from the battle and wants to make Bruce pants that will be able to change size with him. Tony knows he will have to make calls he doesn't want to but will for Bruce's sake.

Tony can't find much information on Thor. He's found the myths and legends, but he doesn't know how accurate they are. All Tony really knows is that he can create lightning, fly, and has an unhealthy obsession with pop tarts. So Tony stocks a cupboard full of the breakfast pastry, even if Tony will never touch the stuff.

Tony lets his head fall against the wall as his mind drifts to Steve. Growing up Tony heard all about Steve Rogers and how he was Captain America. Howard was always comparing Tony to Steve, and Tony was always found wanting. Tony had come to hate the man for it. He wasn't sure exactly who the hate was directed toward, but it ate at him. So Tony tried to be everything Steve wasn't. He succeeded in a spectacular fashion, but at the same time Tony feels he's failed.

Then Tony met the man behind the ridiculous costume, and he was not what Tony was expecting. Steve was able to take Tony's snark and give back as good as he got. He wasn't perfect, he wasn't larger than life (maybe a little bit), he was human. And Tony is finally able to reconcile that image with the hero worship he had as a kid. Tony knows he needs to apologize but he's never had to really before, and doesn't know where to begin.

So he offered the Tower as a place to stay for everyone, but they left. He wallows, and Pepper gets on his case. Finally snapping she tells him to go find them, if he's really that worried. Tony tries to deny it, but he knows it's useless, Pepper can read him in ways no one else can, even if they are no longer together. And he truly is worried about them, Steve knowing next to nothing about the 21st century, Clint and Natasha back to taking missions for SHIELD, Thor off on Asgard where none of them can watch his back, and Bruce off in some third world country hiding.

And Tony tracks them down.

First Steve, and while things are a little awkward at first they do come to an agreement. Tony does eventually steal, frame and hang the picture Steve was drawing when he found him. Because it will become an accurate representation of the Tower life. Living with Steve, Tony realizes that he actually likes the man out of time, something he hates to admit because it means agreeing with his father, but Tony can live with that, because, like the Howling Commandos, Tony will follow Steve no matter what. So will the rest of them, come to think of it.

Thor finds his own way back. And Tony thinks he might recruit Jane Foster to work for him, so that Thor will lose the kicked puppy look whenever she's brought up. But between Steve's ignorance and Thor being trigger happy with the lightning Tony is at his wit's end. He's had to replace most of the electronics in the Tower, but it isn't the money that's the issue. Tony knows he tends to speak above the average person and needs someone to keep him in check and help dumb the language down. He realizes this after the sixth microwave Thor toasts, literally.

Tony convinces Fury it would be best to have all the Avengers living in one place. Is it a good idea, probably not. Does it happen, yes. Tony can see the hesitation in both Clint and Natasha. He knows it's because of their pasts, and Tony wonders if it will work. But they settle in fairly quickly. Even if Tony has to get used to Clint crawling in the air ducts. And Natasha being trigger happy in the lightning storms caused by Thor unintentionally.

Finding Bruce was harder than Tony initially thought. But with Natasha's help, they manage. It comes as a surprise when they find out that Hulk is an ally in their quest to bring Bruce home, but they'll take what they can get.

Tony finally feels like he has a family. They have their ups and downs, they fight, they curse each other, they become siblings. And Tony knows that is the reason they put up with him after all this time. Because they have all realized that all they have is each other. They truly are a family born of circumstance.

And none of them would trade it for the world.

* * *

**Okay, this is the end. Unless I get a lot of people wanting me to write more on this, in which I may do one shots of various scenes. I have some vague ideas at this point but who knows. **

**It's kind of strange to think that I started this as a stress reliever for school and it's done but school's not. Oh well. Hope you've all enjoyed the trip through the minds of the Avengers. **


End file.
